


Everything and Nothing

by mangoshrimp



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Did I mention there’s fluff?, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, actually there’s a lil angst in the beginning but nothing major, fluffy fluffy fluffy, idk why my tags need to be so extra, i’m back with some more fluff let’s gooo, quarantine life woohoooo, they care for each other sm my heart can’t take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoshrimp/pseuds/mangoshrimp
Summary: Mark’s still hurting after his girlfriend broke up with him. Not only that, but not quarantine is thrown into the mix and now he feels truly alone. That is until Ethan gives him a call
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i kinda hate this cause it feels way too generic to me?? but hey ho it’s here now so if u like it pls let me know and maybe next time i’ll think of a more imaginative story lmaoo

It’s been 2 months since Mark’s last girlfriend broke up with him. The love is his life, just gone with an explanation that he still can’t quite understand.

And it’s been 3 weeks since quarantine started. Since Mark’s seen or heard from anyone but his own mind. 

He didn’t think things would be this bad this quickly. Sure, he knew he would get kinda lonely with no one by him but his dogs, but he didn’t think he would be so consumed in his thoughts all the time like he is. Yet Mark still manages to slap a fake smile on his face and look like his usual cheery self whenever he gets the motivation to record, so no one really worried about him.

Mark was never one to be public with his relationships, so he didn’t think it was important to let the world know him and his ex had broken up. He just didn’t see it necessary. He told his friends, of course, but the fans didn’t need to know. 

Now Mark sat on his couch, alone, consumed in everything. It felt like the walls were crumbling around him. He felt everything and nothing all at once. But, at this point, he was used to the feeling of everything and nothing. It was like a part of him by now. 

But that’s when he heard the phone ring. Ethan. He hasn’t heard his voice in so long. Mark snapped himself out of whatever was going on in his mind and answered.

“Hey man! I haven’t heard from you in a while. Just wanted to see how you were doing.” Even through the phone Mark could hear Ethan smiling at him. It made him suddenly relax into the familiar voice of his friend, which he hadn’t heard in so long.

“Hey bud, uh, yeah. Things are okay. How are you? How’s everything at your end?” Mark smiled to himself, hoping Ethan would be able to hear his smile like he did. Hoping Ethan wouldn’t be able to see through his lies.

“It’s been okay! Well, not as bad as I thought it would be to be honest. Like, things haven’t really changed, since I spend a lot of time indoors recording anyway, you know what I mean? Plus, I’ve been able to stream, like, every other day, and it’s been so nice to just chat to fans and check up on everyone and just have a good time...” 

Mark was only half taking in what Ethan said. He was flicking in and out of concentration, his mind constantly wandering.

“...but yeah. What about you? You doing okay after.. everything that happened?” Ethans voice started to slow, to soften. Like he was afraid to ask. He knew it was hard for Mark losing the girl he loved so much. He also knew Mark didn’t like to talk about his problems that much. He much preferred to help others instead of himself.

Mark tried to focus again. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m okay. Really. Got the dogs to keep me company and that. And it’s okay, I’m so over her now.” He lied. It hurt him to lie to his friend, but at the same time he didn’t want to worry him.

“A-Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything you know dude.” Ethan replied, clearly not too convinced thanks to Mark’s wavering tone.

“Yeah yeah!” Mark replied, trying to sound more confident this time. “Don’t worry about me, Eth. It’s all good over here, really.”

But Ethan wasn’t fully convinced just yet.

“Okay, if you say so. Hey man, I haven’t seen your face in, like, so long. I miss you. Can I see you? Not in person of course, just through video call or something?”

Mark smiled at the thought of seeing another human again. It had been so long since he last left the house. So he agreed and Ethan quickly called him back through facetime. 

When Mark answered the call, he saw Ethan’s bright, beaming smile, and couldn’t help but smile back. But Ethan’s smile faltered as he studied the other man through the phone.

“Oh my god man, you look terrible! I knew you weren’t doing so well after she broke up with you, but I didn’t know it was this bad.” Mark suddenly looked at himself through his phone’s camera. He suddenly noticed how bad he looked too. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were bloodshot. Wether that was from no sleep, too much crying, or too much coffee, he couldn’t tell.

“I-I’m sorry Eth. I just didn’t want you to worry about me, is all.” Mark looked back at Ethan through the phone screen and saw his eyes soften at his words.

“Oh Mark. I get that you don’t want me to worry, but you can’t be this selfless all the time! It’s okay to let people in and help you sometimes too, you know?” Mark felt his heart swell in his chest. God, what did he do to deserve such an amazing guy like Ethan always by his side?

“You know, you’re the first person i’ve spoken to in like.. 3 weeks?” Mark said, trying to open up.

“3 WEEKS? Dude, that’s not good! You know what, starting now, I’m gonna be checking up on you every day, okay? And you’re gonna be honest with me about how you’re feeling. I’ll be honest with you too, if I have a bad day or something. And if you don’t pick up the phone I’ll.. come over to your house in a full protective body suit to make sure you’re okay!” Mark laughed a little at Ethan’s closing statement, and the other grinned back at him.

“Okay, fine. You’re right. Okay. We’ll check in with each other every day until quarantine is over.” Mark agreed.

“Yay! Good. Okay, now go and sort yourself out man! Go take a bath or something to relax. Listen to some music. I can even send you a playlist of some of the songs I’ve been loving at the moment if you’d like. Go make yourself a nice meal. Just anything to help clear your head, or whatever you need.”

Mark smiled at Ethan. He hadn’t smiled a genuine smile like this in so long. It felt so good to know Ethan was always there to help him and encourage him.

“Thanks man. Really. I’ll try my best and I’ll update you tomorrow. Make sure you take care of yourself as well.” Mark added. Ethan seemed relieved then. He smiled back at his friend. They both said their goodbyes and Mark hung up the phone. Ethan had really helped him. He stood up and decided it was time to go have a nice long bath and try to get over her.

—

It’s been just over a week since Ethan’s started calling Mark every day. And it’s been the best thing he’s ever done. It made Ethan so happy to see his friend every day, to make him smile, to see he was doing okay. Mark started feeling better too. He was really trying to look after himself, for Ethan. He was trying so hard to get better. He did have another little breakdown over his ex the other day, but this time he told Ethan about it as soon as he rang, and Ethan was nothing but comforting to him:

“Dude, don’t worry. I know how much you loved her. Healing takes time. God I wish I could come over there and give you a hug or something.” Mark smiled a watery smile back at Ethan. “I accept virtual hugs if that’s what you’re offering.” Mark replied, laughing. Then Ethan grabbed his phone and pressed it to his chest, as if the phone was really Mark.

“Here, see i’ve got you in my arms now” Ethan said, smiling. Mark was still laughing, but deep down he was really touched by the sentiment.

Once Ethan broke away from the hug (i.e. put his phone back where it was), he mentioned to Mark “Hey, maybe you just need to find another girl. Or guy.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his last words.

“Oh shut your bisexual ass outta this dude.” Mark replied, laughing.

“I’m serious though. Maybe, since she wasn’t the one for you, you need to find the one who  _is_ for you”

“Actually  _ I _ wasn’t the one for  _ her _ ” Mark corrected, his mind wondering back to the day he was so awfully dumped.

“I’m just saying maybe you need to start looking for someone else. Well, not right now since we can’t really go out and meet people, but you know. Something to think about, right?”

It was now a couple days since that conversation, but Mark couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ethan’s words swirled around in his head. Ethan himself was constantly on his mind. He thought of all the times Ethan was so careful with him, how he could so easily read through his lies because he knew something wasn’t right, how he cared so much for him. It was all so confusing and comforting all at once.

As the days and weeks went by, Markfound himself realising he was falling for Ethan. He fell for his laugh, his smile, how caring and considerate he was, how patient he was with him. His everything. Every day he would wait for the moment Ethan called, and he would never want their conversations to end. Even if they were just talking about nothing, it meant everything to him. 

Ethan also noticed how much better and happier Mark was getting. He loved how excited he got to see him. He loved seeing that sparkle back in his eyes when Mark spoke. He loved the genuine happiness you could see back again, not just in his videos, but in him in general. Sure, the world was a mess right now, but at least they had each other to share everything and nothing with.

Mark wanted to tell Ethan so badly about how he was feeling, but it just never felt like the right time. Every other day he would tell himself “This will be the day you tell him how you feel” but as soon as Ethan’s face came into view when he picked up the phone, he would forget everything logical and melt into his feelings for him all over again.

It had now been nearly 3 months since quarantine began, and Mark was almost obsessed with Ethan. He craved him so much. He craved his attention, he craved his touch. He craved just to feel any other human at this point. He came up with the idea of filming some more collabs with Ethan for both their channels, just so he could hang with him a bit longer. Just to hear his voice a bit longer. Just to see him for a bit longer. And when he wasn’t talking with Ethan or filming with him, he was definitely thinking about him. Wondering if Ethan felt the same way. Picturing the life they could live together.

Some may call him over-obsessive, and maybe he was. But he didn’t care. He was just so in love with Ethan. He had fallen so fast and at such a wrong time, he couldn’t help it. Or maybe he had fallen a long time ago, but never had the chance to realise it.

He realised then he needed to tell Ethan how he was feeling. He couldn’t keep bottling this in any longer. He had a spur of motivation, of confidence, and he wasted no time in case he lost it. Mark grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Ethan’s contact. It was weird, since Ethan was always the one to call him first. That’s how it always was. So Ethan picked up with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey man. How’s it going? You okay?” Ethans spoke first, clearly worried that Mark felt the need to call him again today, especially since he seemed fine earlier.

“Yeah man I just..I.. I’ve something to say so i’m just gonna say it, okay?” 

Ethan was still confused, but he nodded anyway.

“Um, I don’t really know how to say it. I didn’t really think this through..I was just suddenly like ‘hey I really wanna tell Ethan this thing right now’ so I just gotta get it off my chest.” Ethan smiled a bit then, as if to comfort the other. He’d never seen Mark acting like this, so nervous and unsure. It was kind of amusing to see him so flustered.

“Take your time man” Ethan managed to mention in between Mark’s little monologue.

Mark took a deep breath and looked Ethan in the eyes. He melted at his smile.

“You know that I love you, right?”

“Of course man! I love you too-“

“No no. I mean like  love love. Like  in love with you.” Mark didn’t dare break eye contact, trying to read what Ethan was thinking, was feeling. He tensed up again at the silence from the other end. Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but simultaneously Mark cut him off.

“You remember that time you told me I should start finding someone else to love? After that conversation, I started thinking about you. How kind and caring you’ve been for me. How, on that first time you called me, you just knew I wasn’t okay even when I pretended I was fine. How you’re always there for me. How you always make me smile. How you can fill an empty room with everything. You make me feel everything. God, I’m surprised I didn’t realise this sooner. Look I don’t even know where this is going anymore, I just love you Ethan. I want to tell you everything and nothing all at once, I want cuddles on the sofa with you, I want you to always be by my side when I’m feeling nothing, so I can feel something again. God I want it all.” Mark’s mind was racing as he spoke. He didn’t process the words he said, didn’t even think as words just kept flying out of his mouth, saying everything it could and not caring about the consequences. When Mark finally finished, he sat back awkwardly, realising just now that Ethan has said nothing this entire time. Fear creeped back into him.

“I’m sorry I-“

“Mark don’t apologise! In fact you don’t need to say anymore, I think i’ve heard everything at this point.” Ethan grinned as Mark’s cheeks turned a crimson shade at that statement.

“And don’t you worry, as soon as quarantine’s over I’ll come round to yours as soon as I can so we can have cuddles on the sofa and you can kiss me all day long” Ethan smiled brightly then, and Mark returned the same grin.

“To be honest, Mark, I’m so glad you said something because I actually used to have a MASSIVE crush on you. It sorta went away for a while, but since we started calling each other every day those feelings kinda.. resurfaced again. And oh my god you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you and cuddle with you for”

The pair giggled at each other, Mark relieved he had finally let everything out.

“Well then I can’t wait until quarantine is over” Mark beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending felt kinda rushed (maybe that’s just me idk) but i hope u liked this anyway! any kudos and comments appreciated btw <3<3


End file.
